The amount of wireless data being transferred is expected to exceed that of wired data, pushing the limits of macro cellular deployment. Small cell deployment may be used to help handle this increase in data capacity, while meeting customer quality of service expectations and operators' requirements for cost-effective service delivery.
Small cells generally are low-power wireless access points that provide improved cellular coverage and capacity. Different types of small cells include, generally from smallest size to largest size, femtocells, picocells, and microcells.